Hurtful - A Hope x Lightning fan fiction
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: Who would like to bring harm to that adorable and sweet little mind of his? No, that's right... no one. Lightning had no choice. She had to lie in order not to, to... hurt this guy. A team member, a mage, a good friend, but... relationship material? Please, enjoy.
1. Were I wrong to feel this way about you?

Fanfiction inspired by the song "Hurtful", by Erik Hassel.

Hope x Lightning.

Please, enjoy all ff 13 lovers out there ;) (Please do imagine my personal voice as Vanille's… I know it's not mine but I honestly love her dialect, so.. ^^)

Chapter one: Were I wrong to feel this way about you? (Not too obvious, is it? ;) )

" _If I could take it back, I would, but… the truth is I can't. Lightning, I…"_

" _Hope, just… just step away from me! I, I don't…."_

" _Lightning…"_

 _Cherry lips, rosy cheeks, a pale, wet skin which glistened in the sunset, pink hair which swung with the wind, these intense, blue, sea filled eyes… To resist was impossible. The spotlight was entirely hers and she should be aware of that. The moment was absolutely perfect… or… maybe not?  
It was embarrassing, but at the same time… would he get any other chance?  
It was Snow's idea… that Snow… who would have thought that his mind was that… naughty? Standing on a bay, next to the high mountains to the right, surrounded by a forest… that's where they were. She wore nothing but a shower towel. She seemed anxious and most of all she would wish him to disappear. Good she noticed him in time. Snow told him to go and talk to Lightning after his confession… Wait, now when he thought about it… didn't Serah exhort him to do so too?  
They just must have been aware, damn it…_

" _I'm… sorry…"_

 _The boy blushed lightly… what was he even doing? In regular cases he would run away without hesitation, now… he couldn't avert his vision from her. He wasn't sure if she already knew it herself, but… yeah, she was gorgeous, much beauteous and fair. What would he do too propose already?  
Fall down to his knees with a diamond ring, begging her please to be his forever… swear to always be faithful and never let her down. Do not misunderstand, he is not a pervert for god's sake, it's just… at the moment the timing was excellent and he couldn't assist himself to get a grip, instead…_

" _W-what are you d-doing?"_

 _She didn't want to but he left her with no choice. She threw a stone in his direction, hopping that he would snap out of it. Of course she didn't intend to hurt him and therefore she wouldn't quite aim at his body but just at a spot next to him on the ground, thinking that he would consider that as a warning._

" _Lightning, I…"_

' _It's been so long, and…'_

 _Awkwardly she would steadily keep her tied hands crossed over her chest. She frowned and averted her head to the right. He on the other hand would embrace her shoulders, wrap his arms around her and pull her into a gentle hug. She was surprised by the action as she blinked with a gap shaped as a question mark while she glanced at the boy. He reached for her hair as he would pull his fingertips through it with a soft kind of touch._

" _H-Hope…?"_

" _Lightning… I can't bear this…"_

 _Suddenly he pulled back. Shamefully he bite his lip and looked for an excuse. Lightning on the other hand… felt something else so… out of the blue. Blushingly she would poke his forehead._

" _Huh?"_

 _Hope gave her a glance._

" _I-I…"_

 _She was unsure over what to say… why would he-…?_

" _Lightning, I love you."_

" _W-what?"_

 _She would just stare at him with big eyes in confusion._

" _I thought… it was better to say it right away and if you turned me down, then…"_

" _Hope."_

 _He were just about to turn around and leave when he noticed her hold of his wrist._

" _Lightning?"_

 _Silently he would await her next move._

" _Sorry, but… I can't return your… feelings…."_

" _Oh… okey, hehe…"_

' _I wonder if Snow expected that to happen as well? Oh, man!'_

 _He gulped and scratched his forehead._

" _Well, Lightning, I… understand, I-I mean…"_

' _Oh, come on, why can't I stop blushing?'_

" _So, ehm…"_

 _It had already taken some time but Lightning wouldn't still let go of his wrist._

" _Lightning, could you please, you know… let me go?"_

" _Oh, yeah, sure…"_

 _For a moment there she felt… hypnotized. All it took was an examination. These light blue-green eyes shown no sign except from sadness. Even if he would try to hide it with the best he could she would still be able to distinguish it. He was… hurt. But… it was no surprise, was it? She wondered how she would react if she were turned down by her love interest in that age. It was painful to watch and she honestly wanted to turn that sad face into a glad one. Hope wasn't recognized to being the easy going type, but she knew much well that even a laid back, concerned boy like him would have his happy times as well. Should she… lie? The truth was easy to reveal if the other part didn't share the same feelings, but… at least it would set his mind to rest for a while, wouldn't it?_

" _Hope, I… I can't return your feelings… yet. And, that is because…"_

 _She tried her hardest to find a trustworthy excuse._

" _Remember our mission? Remember what I told you a few months ago? A soldier should never show their affection for other people… and, they should never pity…"_

 _She patted his shoulder which caused him to raise his gaze._

" _Until the mission is over…"_

 _His eyes literally "shined up" by now._

" _So… you mean you do have… feelings for me?!"_

" _Yes… but, that's also why you… should… stay away…"_

" _What?"_

 _Of course he wouldn't hear the last part since she almost whispered it… at least spoken it out very quietly. The young female sighed._

" _Hope, have faith in me. I might not… be able to speak up my mind now, but soon enough…"_

" _No excuses, Lightning… I'm so… happy!"_

" _Hope…"_

" _Duty's calling, see you!"_

 _And that's when he made his escape. The boy swarmed of happiness._

' _She… she actually… Oh, I can't wait till I tell Snow about this!'_

(Chapter one, I do hope you enjoyed the reading? ^^)


	2. Made up, relatively

Hope x Lightning, chapter two:

 **Made up, relatively.**

(Please, enjoy the reading ;) )

" _Should I… be ashamed right now?"_

 _It was a question he would ask to himself._

' _It sure was a nice nap back then…'_

 _The boy thought as he leaned back and laid down in the grass once again. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air in the evening breeze as he exhaled his breath…_

 _On a hill in a park, next to a tree… It was a late evening and the stars shinned up the dark sky, accompanied by a full moon._

" _Hey, Kiddo, what's up?"_

 _It was Snow who spoke. He walked uphill in a slow pace._

" _Oh…"_

 _Snow raised his head just to watch over his shoulder. When he noticed the older man with the blonde hair, dark skinned and this stubble beard of his… he couldn't help but pull his lips up in a smirk._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _Snow crouched down next to him. His attention was caught up by the drawing pad in Snow's lap._

" _Oh, so… you were drawing, right?"_

 _The older male smiled and picked up the block._

" _Let's see…"_

" _H-hey…!"_

 _The younger boy would try to prevent him by performing the action of reaching for his wrist, but that didn't seem to work at all._

" _Wow, these are really good! I never knew that you could draw."_

" _Snow, give that back!"_

" _Haha, okey, okey…"_

 _The blonde would tousle around in his hair with a laughter before he handed it over again._

" _I just wanted to take a look. Why aren't you participating on the drawing courses in school?  
I'm sure you would rule in the group…"_

" _To being honest… I… I haven't… got the time…"_

 _His voice suddenly came to sound quite dull…_

" _Hey, what's up with that upset face of yours? As of what I can tell you have plenty of time at the moment? I mean, you have never been "mister busy", have you?"_

" _I know, but…"_

" _Cheer up already, heh?"_

 _Snow shoved him lightly in the side._

" _You don't understand. I have homework, moaning parents, a "performing pupil" to brother who I'll have to compete with even though I don't stand a chance! What's even worse is…"_

" _What's now?"_

 _Hope lowered his tone of voice again. Would he really… dare to admit it?_

" _The woman of my dreams… she doesn't know that I… exist…"_

" _Oh, now I see where this is coming... Hope, look me in the eyes and tell me honestly… That chick you drew in your block, is that-…"_

 _Snow grasped his shoulder and forced him to glance in the other way, just to meet his eyesight, face to face. To his surprise he was interrupted…_

" _Y-… yes! Her name is Eclair Farron. Miss Farron… she is a supply teacher in my history class… and-…"_

 _Now it was Snow's turn to interrupt._

" _You feel like it's wrong and you can't understand why you're feeling this way, don't you?"_

" _How… could you tell that?"_

 _Suspiciously Hope would raise an eyebrow. Snow just laughed again._

" _You're in love. Man, I have never met somebody this passionate before! It wouldn't amuse me if you even had wrote a fictional story about your relationship or something!"_

" _Well, I beg your pardon!"_

 _The younger boy shrugged of the older's palm on his shoulder as he straightened himself and stood up on the ground. He brushed off his pants and the annoying feeling would just motivate him less and less to stay at one and the same place._

" _Hey, don't get mad! I were just kidding with you, you know!"_

 _Snow rubbed the back part of his head._

' _Oh, well… Lover boy is a little shy about this it seems…'_

 _He sighed as he jumped up to his feet._

" _Hey, you will be fine."_

 _Hope didn't get the chance to react. Snow wrapped his arm around his shoulders and ruffled around in his gray hair._

" _Just be yourself, then I'm sure that you will clear things up. It's just… she is so much older than you… It's not that it's strange or anything, only…"_

 _He leaned closer to his ear._

" _Be prepared, I assume she is around… 20, perhaps? Ladies in that age can be a little…"_

 _And, he would coarsely have to whisper the last words._

" _Dominant, and… bossy…"_

" _H-hey…!"_

" _See you!"_

 _The blonde smiled as he dropped his arm and walked ahead, downwards the hill._

' _Oh, boy… who would have thought that this teenager would grow up that fast?  
I better not tell Serah… she would probably be all excited and prattle about it with her girlfriends…  
Oh, well…'_

Another side, another story. Snow's words were true. The boy had been imagining a different scene in his head… actually he had built it up on a whole different level than Snow believed and a different world would eventually be created. In this world he was a warrior, accompanied by a gang of party members, out on a mission in the whole, wide, open world called earth. Nothing was impossible here, neither should it be if things ended up as he pleased.

" _Snow… let's go for a walk, shall we?"_

 _Lightning touched his hand so gently. It was a stunning touch which would blow his mind.  
When she took his hand it felt like he was… jumping on clouds. She whispered something in his ear and softly she would kiss his cheek. He felt how they heated up and with a red face he would look in another direction._

" _Hey, is something wrong?"_

" _N-no, o-of course not…"_

" _Good, now… let's keep moving."_

 _She exhorted him to follow in her trace. He agreed but wouldn't give her a single attentive approval. She dragged him along through a long, desert path. When they finally reached the location she wanted to halt up on he slightly peered up… it was a glade in the forest. The female let his hand slip as she crouched down before two bushes. She pulled them apart and walked out on a meadow.  
It was a huge area, seemingly innocuous. But… you could never be too sure._

" _Lightning, why would you-…?"_

 _She hushed at him._

" _Keep quiet."_

 _She commanded and covered up his mouth with her hand._

" _W-what are you-…"_

" _Stay low until I give you the signal, okey?"_

 _Entirely correct, it was a few soldiers who walked over there with their big, gray shaded, loaded guns._

" _Ready?"_

 _The boy would barely perceive what she said._

" _Go!"_

 _Just as he noticed she pulled out her swords from their case._

" _Come on, up on your feet!"_

 _She pulled in his arm and with a jerk he would wobble up, almost as if he tumbled over.  
She supported his back._

" _Stay alert and never lose focus of your surroundings."_

 _She ran up to the soldiers, hit one in the head with the lower edge of one of her swords and made him unconscious before she quickly flipped over and attacked the other from behind.  
Hope realized inch by inch what was going on as he caught up and cast a fire spell…_

 _Once the enemies were struck down after, calculated, a fifteen minutes Lightning would smile at the boy and pat his head._

" _You did well."_

 _He blushed at the touch…_

" _So… was this the reason why you brought me here? Just for… work?"_

" _Mainly work yes, but also I thought that I would show something to you."_

' _Show me something?'_

 _Hope would follow her to a spot further away on the meadow… for how long could they have been walking? A teen minutes this time?_

" _Is this it?"_

 _He questioned as he looked down in a hole, probably it was caused to appear by atomic bombs.  
What he couldn't understand was… why they wouldn't decide to destroy the whole landscape if there was a battle going on, but… just likely half the part of it? There was timbered tree trunks almost everywhere, withering flowers and charcoal clods. It must have been a fresh war, something that didn't occur too long ago…_

" _Yes, just take a look on these footprints."_

" _It's… animal shaped… is it not?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Yes, correct. Now, what can you more see?"_

" _It's..."_

 _Wait, now when he thought twice…_

" _Wait a minute…"_

 _He would dig down his hands in the mud and find a… wah, it's a rabbit!_

" _Lightning…"_

 _He swallowed and tried to keep his cool._

" _Why is there-…"_

 _He wouldn't have to ask._

" _It's their new experiment. In every whole you see there is an animal. Funky and obliterated."_

 _Sure, it was funky… Great, another thing he had to withstand._

" _And, why would they-…"_

" _You see these tiny cords which are inserted in the creature's head? These are energy seducers.  
These animals aren't as real and genuine as you think. Their bodies contain poison which is fatally for the human-like souls. Their plan is to wipe out all humans and take over this world of ours."_

" _Okey… and, who exactly are they?"_

" _They are… I couldn't care less about your opinion or point of view, but I personally would call them monsters…"_

" _Why are they doing this!?"_

 _For a moment there he raised his voice. What kind of crap was this?_

" _I already told you, alright? Now, let's keep moving to our next stop."_

" _Have you already planned out everything in detail?"_

" _Yes, most likely you could say that… Come on, we don't want to waste time, do we?"_

" _H-hey…!"_

(And, that was chapter two. Once again, I do wish for you readers to find this entertaining! ^^)


	3. Hope, a life savior?

Hurtful, chapter three:

 **Hope, a life savior?**

(Please, enjoy ^^)

" _Hey, Hope… I think it's time for me t-to…"_

" _Yes, Lightning?"_

 _The boy was too exhilarated for his own good. They sat there, around the campfire on a tree trunk, side by side. He felt how his heartbeat raised with a breakneck speed and it felt like his mind was going to blow up in 360. He swallowed and felt how his cheeks burned up as he "pulled in his collar" and averted his eyesight. The boy glared down in the ground and fumbled at his gloves.  
Was this… the right moment?_

" _To…"_

 _Even Lightning acted a little less neutral than she usually would. She fingered on her curly, pink hair locks and bite herself in the lip._

" _Hope… it's time for me to confess. The truth is… I-…"_

" _Yes…?"_

 _The others were gone. Probably they figured that something would… occur and imagined that these two love birds wanted some "space" for themselves._

" _I…"_

 _Yep, the mission is over, they defeated the boss… now?_

" _I…"_

 _It was too strange to confess. Instead… she would slap his cheek and kick him in the stomach.  
Astonished as he were he tumbled over and collided his stomach with the ground. He gasped for air and before he knew it… The mostly startling lady grabbed his arm, pulled up his upper body, forced him to look in her eyes as she grasped a hold of his head and then…. She would kiss him.  
It was a rather… odd kiss. It was short and tempted. She blushed once it was done and scratched her occiput._

" _Lightning, d-did you just…?"_

" _F-forget it!"_

 _The embarrassment was too heavy for her to take. She stood up and walked off._

" _H-hey, w-where are you going?"_

 _She would so suddenly stop. She frowned and for the first time her decision making brain was lost on its trace, in other words… she ran away._

" _Lightning!"_

 _Hope would follow her without any doubt._

" _What are you-…?!"_

" _D-don't follow me!"_

 _Was the only thing she would shout back repeatedly._

" _Why are you acting this way?"_

' _I thought this would be the final act? I have… been waiting for so long in patience. Why would… she just kiss me and then abandon me like that?!'_

" _You're not going anywhere!"_

" _Leave me to be!"_

 _They let a while slip…_

" _Lightning!"_

 _Hope was panting and he needed to kneel down and catch his breath._

" _Lightning, what's wrong?"_

 _No respond._

" _Hey, would you at least talk to me? Enough time might have passed for me to wait for you…  
Lightning, I want my rightful answer now! Do you feel the same or should I give up on you?"_

 _Still no reply._

" _Hey, say something!"_

 _He jerked in her arm, though she would roughly pull away, so roughly… that she didn't notice the cliff edge below._

" _A-ah!"_

 _The panic spread. She stumbled over the edge and lost the balance in her legs. With a terrified expression she felt rather paralyzed, unable to do anything except from raising out her hand in desperation. Hope had shown also a rather… shocked countenance as he quickly snapped out of it, foundered down to his stomach and crawled forth. He would do anything to be her savior at the moment, since maybe then… she would show her "gratitude"?_

" _H-hope…!"_

 _Lightning gasped in relief._

" _Are you alright?!"_

 _He replied._

" _Y-yes…"_

" _Then prove it! The Lightning I know would never let herself lose her calmness like this!"_

" _Hope, what is that supposed to-…"_

" _Enough of this, Lightning…"_

" _Please pull me up!"_

" _Of course I will! Do you think that I am a moron or something?! I-…"_

' _I…'_

" _Hope!"_

 _Out of the blue there was this black vigor which brought even less comfortableness to the picture._

" _Ah!"_

 _It would serpentine itself around the woman's stomach and drag her downwards._

" _Hope, help me!"_

 _He gave it his best shot but still it didn't seem to be enough…_

" _Lightning!"_

 _Aghast he bite his lip and tried to focus his pang on the blood which dripped down his chin instead of the constant struggle he would have to keep up with in his arms. Lightning tried to tense her shoulders and neck as much as possible and keep herself steady since it would be easier for the target to capture her otherwise, while she clung her feet to the stone blocks which the mountain were built up by._

" _Please Hope! Give it all your strength."_

" _I'm trying!"_

 _He literally bellowed back._

" _Thank you."_

 _It took some time, but eventually it turned out to be a win._

" _I appreciate it."_

" _Are you alright?"_

 _He would examine her and search for the most superficial wounds._

" _I'm fine… are you? I'm sorry for bursting out like that..."_

" _Don't mention it… Lightning, I'm…"_

 _He was still disappointed... He thought she was more mature than that. Eventually he shook his head._

" _Just tell me one thing. Why would you hit me like that?"_

 _And that was when she would… feel a little apprehensive again._

" _I…"_

" _Lightning, you even kissed me afterwards. Does that mean what I think it does?"_

" _Hope, I…"_

" _What's up with those manners of yours?"_

" _I apologize! It's just that… I didn't know how to react. It's not very usual for me to express my feelings on these kind of terms…! I guess I… didn't know how to react…"_

" _So, that gives you reason to punch me?"_

" _No, generally not. Look… Hope. Can I make it up to you?"_

 _With her most sincere countenance she would take his hand, angle out her fingertips against his gloved once and say:_

" _This is one in a life time… Hope… I love you."_

" _W-wah-…?"_

 _Could a woman be more fair-dealing? Hope even had to gulp over this confession. Her big, sea blue eyes which stared straight into his. Her swaying hair which touched his chest with its locks.  
That lovely smile on her lips and those slightly rosy cheeks…_

" _Lightning… I cherish you to the eclipse of my heart… I…"_

" _Stop talking."_

 _She poked his forehead before she tilted her head and invited him for a proper kiss.  
The courage left Hope's brain in awkwardness as he leaned closer to her face._

' _I'm… so nervous. This time, this place… I wonder if my teenage heart can take this at all…'_

(End of chapter three ^^ Sorry for making it a rather short one, but I promise I will keep the writing up this time :3)


	4. Hope gets scolded? Part 1

Hurtful.

Chapter four: **Hope gets scolded? Part 1.**

(Please, enjoy. ^^ Keep in mind that it's Hope who's the writer of the story. You know, he makes up all these final fantasy 13 events in his heads and since Lightning is a rather… strict teacher it's no wonder that she would beat him up just to connect her lips with his, is it? ;) )

 **Writor:** Clave99Niebla

Flashback:

 _"Lightning… I cherish you to the eclipse of my heart… I…"_

 _"Stop talking."_

 _She poked his forehead before she tilted her head and invited him for a proper kiss._

 _The courage left Hope's brain in awkwardness as he leaned closer to her face._

 _'I'm… so nervous. This time, this place… I wonder if my teenage heart can take this at all…'_

 **Chapter four:**

'Oh, I. Can't. Believe. This! How could I even think about something so… so… Gah! I just wanna grab a stranglehold around my neck, and, and…!'

Hope was acting too frantic for his own good. He sat there in his chair and stared down on the words he would just have been writing with the twitching pen in his right hand. No… it wasn't just his hand which was shaking… his whole body was. The boy felt the heat from his cheeks and couldn't help but slap the other palm against his forehead. Silently he would just sit there and confront his awkwardness, just as he realized…

"Hope, are you still awake?" It was his mother who called for him.

'Shit!' He thought to himself as he, with a record speed, even faster than thunder, tipped over the chair when he so briskly lifted himself up from it. The parents heard a low bang as it made them wonder what was going on upstairs. The father took the initiative to go and check with a worrying mother by his side when they was disrupted by the brother of Hope's who came home by now after a party he had attended, of which they didn't know about since they thought that he had been staying at the school buildings a pair of extra hours just to study and remain his fine reputation.  
Hope heard the unlocking sound of the door's keyhole as he sighed on ease. The boy realized that it would give him plenty of time to change into his pajamas and get ready for bed time before the older relatives reached the last step in the staircase.

'Thank you, brother…'

Even though the boys weren't on that good terms with each other they could still do these small favors which would be reciprocated with a sign of gratitude from the other part.  
Brothers by fate, rivals by choice. Sometimes Hope even had to admit… it wasn't so bad to have somebody dear to compete against.

"Oh, Noctis, you're home earlier than expected… How did the study section go?"

Asked the carrying mom with a mother-like smile. The father couldn't help but smirk he either as he greeted the son by patting his shoulder.

"You seem to be in good shape, exercising lately?"

"Hello, mother and father mine."

The boy would respond with a grin as he straightened himself and took the father's hand in a handshake.

"How long has it been since now… two weeks, right?"

Yep, Noctis is a child with separated parents. In fact this is his real dad he is visiting while his mother lives in another city. Hope on the other hand is an alone child, as far as he knew till he celebrated his tenth birthday, that's when the truth was revealed. Noctis mother couldn't endure to hide the fact from Hope any longer since Noctis already knew about it and therefore she wanted to travel all the way over there, ring the doorbell and bring her son with her.

"Hope…"

It knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes, mom!?"

He answered quickly as he laid there on the side in the bed and pretended to be "half awake".

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

She opened the door.

"My son… we heard the noise from upstairs before… did something happen?"

"O-oh… n-no. I just… accidently overbalanced the desk chair over there, you see?"

He pointed with his index finger to direct her view to the spot.

"Oh, I see."

Relieved she would exhale some air.

"Was it… something else you wanted?"

The boy sat up in his bed and gave her an observant look.

"Actually, Hope… I wanted to tell you that… Noctis is back in town-…"

"So? He should come back today, right?"

"Yes, I know, but…"

The woman sighed deeply.

"Hope, my dear…"

She sat down with her legs dangling alongside the bedside on the edge of the bed. She wore a chemise, cardigan and spacious shorts.

"Are we… pushing you too hard?"

"W-what?"

He knew that he should be more aware about his manners, but… honestly… what?  
How come she would-…?

"Mom… are you perhaps… overworked?"

"N-no… how could you-…"

"Never-…mind?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Nevermind."

She ruffled around in the boy's hair with a smile as it caused him to laugh.

"Haha, stop it…!"

He tried to shove her hand away with a push with the elbow lightly in the side.

"Just… just know that I and your father is there for you, alright? I never want you to forget that, understand?"

"I swear!"

He nodded confidently.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Was the last thing she whispered before she closed the door behind her and wandered downstairs.

'Didn't she seemed… a little unrelaxed? I wonder if something happened... Maybe they will tell me tomorrow?'

"Good morning, sunshine…"

It was a bright day and the sunbeams lighted in behind the curtains. Hope gasped, sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"I said good morning, sleepyhead."

It was… wait, it wasn't what he expected, right? Rather… a woman's voice. A young woman in her best years. She stood there, leaning against the door with one foot lifted up against it. With crossed arms over her chest and a lowered head she uttered his name and gave him a glance.

"L-Lightning?!"

What was this anyway? Was he… dreaming or something? He rubbed his eyes again…

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

Much better. No, wait a second…

"Hey, Hope, could you quit spacing out and talk to me?"

Yep, it was Noctis… that is, back to normal.

"Leave me alone."

He scratched his occiput before he clonked down with his head again towards the pillow.

"Your mom told me to wake you up, so... what's the problem?"

He pulled off his blanket and poked his forehead.

"She won't let me leave unless you're dragging your lazy ass up…"

"Tired, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"And… as usual you don't have any idea about what you're saying, right?"

Hope grabbed the blanket again and wrapped it around himself.

"Bingo."

"Guess I'll have to use the rougher method then…"

He allowed a few minutes to pass by before he entered the room again with a glass of water in his hand.

"Father told me that I couldn't hurt you, so…"

And… then he would just pour the aqua liquid all over the boy's face. He coughed and in no time he threw himself up in furiosity.

"Well, that surely did the trick. Hurry up, otherwise you'll be late."

The black haired boy, already dressed in a school uniform, left the room with a wide open door behind him since he knew that he wouldn't be able to sneak away that easily…

"You….!"

The gray haired jumped out of the bed so hastily that he almost tripped over his carpet but found his feet steadily resting on the floor and ran off after the black with a haste.

"Oh, this is just so… perfect."

Muttered Noctis and responded to Hope's "sudden move" with an approaching fist. A thud and then he was lying there with a "pressed face." Noctis clapped his hands in "such an amusement".

"Bravo, you know how to act like a boxing cushion!..."

"Hey!"

Hope literally "flew up" with an annoyed face.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, brother mine."

"Didn't dad prevent you from hurting me?"

"He did… you made yourself deserved of it by using your own stupidity."

"Hey!"

"Is that the only thing you can utter?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well, that's indeed a good information. I saw your drawings, by the way… See you, lover boy."

"How did you… how did you find those?"

He asked, in somewhat a more… concerned tone…

"Snow showed me?"

'Wait… what? But… two days ago I brought them with me at home, right?'

"Well, see you."

'Snow!'

"Dear, are you ready for school?"

It was his mother who spoken. She stood there in the kitchen with a frying pan in her left hand a slice in the other.

"Ehm… yeah. So… what are you cooking?"

The curiosity grew bit by bit as he entered the kitchen and walked up to her to look over her shoulder.

"It's omelets, dear. Would you please set the table for me?"

"Sure!"

Twenty minutes later the three of them, including the father, had eaten a steady breakfast as it now were time for Hope to go and prepare himself, with the spare time he had on ten minutes, for the day. Once he was all done he stood there in the entrance and tied on his shoes with the satchel hanging over his shoulder.

"Are you ready now?"

Asked the father from where he sat with the gaze caught up in the morning newspapers.

"Yeah. I'll see you till dinner, okey?"

"It's fine my son. Good luck with your studies!"

(Hope it was an interesting chapter? ^^)


End file.
